


My Heart Only Beats For You

by XoKris10oX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abused Minami, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know but I ship it so hard, I have an unhealthy obsession with this rarepair, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Plinami, Rated For Violence, Yuri cares a lot for Minami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: Not every love story comes from a fairytale. In fact, it is much worse than that. The kind of love that hurts those involved, along with the people around them. Although not every prince charming rides a horse and owns a castle. But either way, they do save their precious lover, one way or another.





	

The rain fell from the heavens on a cold, dead night. While most people slept, others didn’t have the luxury. They had to be alert at all times, especially against the people that supposedly  _ love _ them. It’s not the usual love story with a stomach full of butterflies and hearts thumping rapidly at the sight of a love interest. If that heart was beating way too quickly, it was for a whole other reason. Not for love but rather for fear. Fear of getting beaten, name called, degraded, all of the above. Minami Kenjirou just happened to be in one of those type of relationships. His partner was rude, snappy, and mildly abusive on a good day. Yelling and the sobbing that followed was often heard. The neighbors didn’t call the police; not their problem. Lucky for them they didn’t get punched in the face for looking the wrong way.

“Why are you such a failure, you bitch?!” 

It was a low blow and Minami didn’t even do anything. It was one of those nights when Minami curled up on the couch, watching his favorite skating show when Tim stormed through the house. Tim was Minami’s boyfriend. Brown hair and green emotionless eyes. Minami shrunk in on himself, trying to will himself not to cry. 

“I-I’m sorry…” 

“Sorry doesn’t fix the damage you’ve caused!”

Tim was obviously drunk, no surprise there. The beatings and shouts got worse every time Tim was intoxicated. The one time Minami tried to leave when Tim was wasted, he got more than just pretty finger marks of getting his arm gripped so tightly. Minami whimpered when Tim stomped over, pulling him off the couch in anger. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Minami said over and over again. Tim didn’t listen nor did he care. First came a punch, followed by a kick, Minami crying out in pain. He slid down the wall after he was roughly shoved, the back of his head slamming painfully against it. Minami curled into a ball as a few more punches and kicks were delivered to already his beaten and bruised body. 

When Tim was finished, he left with one more kick just to prove his dominance before heading to the kitchen, yelling, “I had to do this because you deserve it!”

Deserved it? Did he deserve this pain and torture? Minami didn’t know what he did to ask for this but somehow he got it. Life wasn’t always pretty but it couldn’t be as ugly as this for most people. Hopefully, anyways. Minami stood on wobbly legs, stumbling to grab his coat and keys. He didn’t know where he was going but anywhere would be better than here. Minami limped into the streets, the droplets of rain wetting his hair and clothes. It felt like hours as Minami moved aimlessly throughout town, his feet carrying him through familiar territory until he found himself outside the door of the only friend who stuck with him since they were little. Shivering from the cold wind on damped skin, he knocked on the door.

“WHO THE FUCK-” 

It was midnight, not many people would knock on one’s door at midnight. The door was whipped open, blonde hair tousled and eyes full of annoyance. There stood Yuri Plisetsky, also known as the Russian punk. Yuri had been friends with Minami long before Tim -- the spawn of satan -- showed up. Yuri’s yell stopped mid-sentence, as he stared down at the freezing boy who looked like a wreck. At first, Yuri was confused as to why the sudden appearance, before noticing upon a closer look. Purple and black bruises covered Minami’s body along with a few scratches. Oh, that  _ fucker _ . 

“Get in here, you idiot.” 

Yuri didn’t give Minami a chance to respond, pulling the male in as gently as he could. Minami hissed a little at the throbbing pain of his body but followed nonetheless. It wasn’t uncommon for Minami to show up at Yuri’s house late in the night, considering Yuri knew what went down in that house of horrors. 

“Thank you for uh…for letting me in the house.”

“Do you think I would just let you stand out in the rain, shit head? Of course not! Now shut up and let me treat your wounds!” 

And so, Minami did as he was told. He made tiny whines and whimpers each time Yuri went a little too rough on him but Yuri tried to be more gentle. The younger of the two hated seeing his friend like this, breaking his heart each and every time Minami showed up with even more marks and bruises that showed his worthlessness. Or to some people, anyways. Minami would never be considered worthless to Yuri. 

Yuri rubbed some cream to sooth some of the aches in Minami’s bones, hoping it would take some of the  _ physical _ pain away. Emotional pain, however, was a whole new ballgame. But Yuri would be here for Minami, even if it killed him. And it was common for Yuri and Tim to fight with each other, neither of them seeing eye to eye. 

“Thank you. It means a lot-”

“How does he kiss you?”

The question caught Minami off guard and boy did it show on his face perfectly clear. How did Tim kiss him? Dead, with no feeling at all. It was more forced than anything else. And it made Minami feel sick just thinking of those  _ disgusting _ lips on his. Not to mention Tim had also been going to the bar and making out with other people that were apparently more important than his boyfriend. Minami swallowed thickly, fists clenching and unclenching. 

“I-It’s just a kiss… Nothing special about it-”

“A kiss from your _ lover _ is supposed to be special, idiot.”

Minami blinked back tears, shooting up to tower over Yuri with a peeved glare. Minami had always been shorter than Yuri despite the fact he was older. Yuri looked up with an unamused expression, letting Minami do as he pleased without protest. “Why do you even care?! It’s unimportant! Don’t say things like that to mock me-”

Minami’s words became muffled as Yuri suddenly shot up to press his lips against Minami’s. The blonde’s hands gently cupped Minami’s cheeks to keep him close. Brown eyes widened when he finally realized what had just happened. Yuri kissed Minami like he was dying, as if this would be their last kiss ever. And maybe, it would be. But that didn’t matter right now, all that mattered was Yuri’s lips on his own and he was enjoying it a lot more than any kiss with Tim. The blonde started pushing Minami backwards until Minami fell onto the bed, Yuri landing in his lap. Minami tried to stutter out Yuri’s name between kisses but the hothead could care less about what Minami had to say right now. 

When the initial shock of Yuri’s kiss wore off, Minami found himself melting into the kiss. His eyes slipped close and his arms moved to Yuri’s shoulders, that’s when the blonde man pulled back. They were both panting, Minami more than Yuri. Yuri had managed to take Minami’s breath away, literally. “Is that how that fucker kisses you?”

Yuri’s voice was airy but serious. And Minami was too distracted with the fact Yuri just kissed him to think of anything else. It was almost like for once in his life everything made sense. Minami knew his heart always picked up speed when he was around Yuri and the constant need to be in the Russian’s arms was always there. 

“No… it’s not.” Minami mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. Yuri had always loved Minami from the time they were small to even now, And that kiss was a good example of Yuri’s true feelings for him. Yuri sat on Minami’s lap quietly, watching the abused boy break down. It broke his heart, really. Yuri silently pulled Minami’s head to his chest, letting the older man cry against his body. 

“It’s okay, _ Minami _ . I won’t let him hurt you anymore… You’re staying with me from now on whether you like it or not. And  _ I’ll _ show you what love really looks like.” 

Minami had never felt so safe in someone’s arms before, not use to this kind of reassurance. It didn’t take much to make Minami a bawling mess, clinging to Yuri for dear life. Yuri carefully moved off of Minami, picking up the smaller boy instead to switch their positions. Yuri laid down against his bed holding the crying Minami on top of him, but he didn’t mind at all. Yuri would do anything for Minami, even showing his soft side which not many people got a chance to see.

The two stayed like that until the pitter-patter of rain ceased and the sunlight just peeked over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys made it this far, I am impressed omg!! I am such trash and my writing is trash... Yeahhhhh :')   
> I hope I did a half-ass job, at least. Pretty new to the Plinami fandom!  
> Based on: http://plinamionice.tumblr.com/post/155119852571/i-dont-know-why-but-i-want-plinami-fanfiction  
> Sorry, the fic is so short, by the way! I meant for it to be longer but I thought where I ended it would be a good ender!   
> I may write a second chapter possibly, not sure! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Edited by my lovely friend, Robin!   
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
